


Carol of the Bats

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Advent Project 2005 [8]
Category: Batman (1989)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batman listened as the audiofile echoed through the Batcave....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol of the Bats

"It arrived," Alfred reported, "while you were out."

The Batman listened, his expression inscrutable, as the audiofile echoed through the Batcave, all the way through to the final verse:

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
Twelve goons a-groaning,  
Eleven Leaguers lurking,  
Ten timebombs ticking,  
Nine riddles rhyming,  
Eight cats a-clawing,  
Seven Penguins prancing,  
Six Man-Bats mauling,  
Five Batarangs,  
Four killing jokes,  
Three diff'rent Robins,  
Two two-faced coins,  
And a Bat-signal in the sky."

Silence fell. Eventually, Alfred ventured, "An evil plot, sir?"

Batman chuckled. "No -- only an underworked Batgirl."


End file.
